marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rogue
Anna Marie alter ego Rogue jest to superbohater pochodzący z komiksowego uniwersum Marvel'a, należy ona do uniwersum 616. Należy do organizacji takich jak Avengers Unity Division,Brotherhood of Evil Mutants oraz X-Mens. Jej twórcami są Chris Claremont, Michael Golden, postać zadebiutowała w Avengers Annual #10. Zdolności Rogue jest hybrydą, ponieważ nosi w sobie DNA człowieka,Kree oraz Skrull. Jej ludzkie zdolności mutacyjne to absorpcja esencji życiowej innych istot przy kontakcie fizycznym. Podczas dotyku pochłania ona, i tym samym uzyskuje tymczasowo moce, wspomnienia oraz osobowość swojej "ofiary". Permanentnie absorbowane zdolności Sunfire pozwalają jej latać, wytwarzać strumienie płomieni oraz otaczać swe ciało płomieniami. Moce podstawowa wersja: Rogue jest mutantką, której główną mocą jest kradzież energi, mocy i psychiki (emocji, wiedzy, wspomnień). Ta moc aktywowana jest przez dotyk fizyczny i działa na istoty żywe (nie działa na maszyny i istoty energetyczne). Czas na jaki kradnie jest zależny od czasu dotyku. Im dłużej Rogue dotyka kogoś tym dłużej jego moce będą do jej dyspozycji. Psychika osób, które zostały absorbowane przez Rogue zostają w niej na zawsze. Rogue słyszy je, może z nimi rozmawiać. Jest to jednak kopia psychiki osoby dotkniętej a nie bezpośrednio ta osoba. Szczególnie silnie psychicznie osoby mogą zdominować jej osobowość. Jej powierzchowność, DNA ulega zmianie i upodobnia się do osoby , której moce zostały zabrane przez Rogue. Moce Rogue - początek ( Uncanny X men 171 - 247 ) W tamtym okresie jej moce działały na każdą żywą istotę (nie energetyczną (Wonder Man) czy roboty. Nikt nawet bogowie(Thor) czy postacie jak Juggernaut nie były w stanie się oprzeć jej mocy. Posiadała w tym czasie pernamentnie moce MS Marvel. Posiadała dzięki temu: -super siłę - była w stanie podnieść 50 - 75 ton -super wytrzymałość - zasadniczo ataki fizyczne były nieskuteczne przeciw tej wersji Rogue. Ciosy które wyrzucały ją z ziemi do kosmosu nie były w stanie pozbawić jej przytomności. Jej strategią czasami używaną był lot do kosmosu i potem prostu w dół jak meteoryt w przeciwnika by jego i siebie zderzyć z ziemią. Była podatna na ataki energetyczne, piosiczne, magiczne -umiejetność latania w atmosferze i w kosmosie, maksymalna prędkosć w atmorferze poniżej prędkości dzięku - bardzo ograniczony 6 zmysł ostrzegający przed niebezpieczeństwem, często nie działał. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że w tym czasie Rogue posiadała bardzo wiele osobowości w sobie i często nie słyszała swoich myśli. - stała się też hybrydą człowieka i Kree - dzięki czemu była odporna na większość trucizn Słabości: Rogue w tym okresie miała 18 lat(przyłączenie do X men). Miała problemy z umysłem (osobowość Ms. Marvel potrafiła przejąć kontrlę nad ciałem Rogue. Po pewnym czasie podzieliły się ciałem po połowie). Przesadnie wierzyła w swoje moce. Ulegała łatwo emocjom, zwłaszcza trosce o innych X-menów i słabo ogarniała pole walki. Przegrywała w sali treningowej ze wszystkimi X-men'ami. Historia Rogue urodziła się w okręgu Caldecot, Mississippi na południu USA. Nie ma zbyt wiele informacji o jej rodzicach oprócz tego, że matka zmarła bardzo młodo i dziewczynka było wychowywana tylko przez ojca. Choć jej prawdziwe imię jeszcze nie zostało wyjawione to od wczesnego dzieciństwa reagowała na "Rogue". Nie mogąc znaleźć wspólnego języka z ojcem, narwana dziewczyna uciekła z domu. Wałęsającą się po bagnach Rogue znalazła Mystique. Po krótkim pobycie u Raven i jej przyjaciółki Irene, młoda dziewczyna postanowiła, że te dwie kobiety staną się jej rodziną. Po raz pierwszy moce Rogue zamanifestowały, gdy pocałowała ona Cody'ego Robbinsa. Chłopak stracił przytomność, a dziewczyna przepełniona jego wspomnieniami zbiegła z miejsca wypadku. Uciekającą Rogue chcieli dopaść mieszkańcy miasta, którzy domyślili się, że to ona wprowadziła Cody'ego w śpiączkę. O dziwo nie udało im się to, ponieważ zostali powstrzymani przez Cable'a. Rogue nie mogła podziękować swojemu wybawcy, gdyż uciekając na oślep wpadła na Nathana i straciła przytomność. Przez następne lata Raven i Irene próbowały nauczyć swoją podopieczną kontroli nad jej zdolnościami. Nie było to łatwym zadaniem, albowiem Rogue miała wyjątkowo buntowniczą naturę i korzystała ze swych mocy dla zabawy nie zdając sobie sprawy z konsekwencji. Z biegiem czasu, gdy podrosła, zaczęła brać aktywny udział w terrorystycznej organizacji swojej matki. Pewnego wieczoru podsłuchała rozmowę Destiny i Mystique, z której dowiedziała się, że Raven zniszczy Carol Danvers nawet jeśli miałoby to kosztować ją życie. Młoda mutantka natychmiast ruszyła, by odnaleźć Ms. Marvel. Nie wiedziała jednak co spowodowało taką reakcję jej matki, niedosłyszała bowiem, że w przyszłości Danvers będzie odpowiedzialna za zniszczenie jej własnej duszy. W tym czasie jednakże nie było jej dane dopaść super-bohaterki, ponieważ ta zniknęła. Niedługo po tym, wszyscy członkowie Brotherhood of Evil Mutansts oprócz Mystique i Rogue zostali pojmani po przegranej walce z X-Men. Młoda mutantka chcąc uwolnić ich z więzienia postanowiła wchłonąć moce Ms. Marvel. Nadarzyła się ku temu okazja i dwie kobiety stoczyły pojedynek na moście Golden Gate w San Francisco. Coś jednak poszło nie tak i Rogue zamiast tymczasowo, wchłonęła moce i umysł Danvers permanentnie. Pomimo, że absorbowała ona jeszcze moc Thora i Kapitana Ameryki nie udało jej się wydostać Bractwa z więzienia. Uniemożliwiła to interwencja reszty Avengers. Wkrótce młoda kobieta znów starła się z Carol Danvers, gdy ta wraz Wolverine'em i Storm wkradła się do Pentagonu, by wymazać wszelkie informacje o X-Men. Podczas zaistniałej walki, Rogue wchłonęła moce Ororo i Logana. Storm widząc, że cały budynek może zostać zniszczony, wyniosła Rogue z dala od Pentagonu w małym wirze powietrznym. Młoda mutantka kontynuowała swą działalność w Bractwie, jednak z biegiem czasu osobowość Carol Danvers zaczęła ujawniać się. Dziewczyna czuła, jak powoli traci zmysły. Jej opiekunki z pewnością nie mogły jej pomóc, więc zwróciła się do jedynego człowieka, który był w stanie tego dokonać, do Charlesa Xaviera. Rogue wybrała wyjątkowo złą porę na wizytę, ponieważ w tym czasie w posiadłości przebywała Ms. Marvel, po wizycie w świecie Brood znana jako Binary. Carol wpadła w furię i dzięki swoim nowym zdolnościom jednym ciosem wysłała zaskoczoną dziewczynę na orbitę. Dalszej eskalacji przemocy zapobiegł Xavier mówiąc, że jako X-Man, Rogue jest teraz pod jego opieką. Pozostali członkowie nie byli tak entuzjastycznie nastawieni co do przyjęcia osoby, która przy niejednej okazji próbowała ich zabić. Ostatecznie przekonali się do Rogue, gdyż powoli zapracowała na ich zaufanie, niejednokrotnie narażając swoje życie aby pomóc swoim nowym przyjaciołom. Po przejściach z pułkownikiem Rossim, gdzie mutantka po raz pierwszy uświadomiła sobie jak wielką krzywdę uczyniła Carol Danvers, Rogue stała się celem dla prototypu broni neutralizującej mutacyjne moce. Storm, dzięki pomocy Destiny, odnalazła zagubioną dziewczynę, która ukryła się na bagnach Missisippi. Ororo by pokazać swe zaufanie, pozwoliła dobrowolnie by niegdyś znienawidzona kobieta wchłonęła jej moc. Wtedy dwie kobiety padły ofiarą ataku Henry'ego Gyricha. Storm zasłaniając swą nową przyjaciółkę przyjęła na siebie promień z neutralizatora. Kilka miesięcy później nastąpił przełomowy okres dla Rogue. Gdy X-Men zostali niemal zgładzeni przez Nimroda, leżeli pod tonami gruzu, doszła do wniosku, że jedynym sposobem, aby uratować swych przyjaciół jest absorpcja mocy ich wszystkich, nawet tych z fizycznymi mutacjami (wcześniej bała się wchłonąć moc mutanta o zmienionym wyglądzie zewnętrznym). Wraz z X-Men brała udział w "Fall of the Mutants", kiedy cały zespól poświęcił swe życie by pokonać Adversary'ego. Po wskrzeszeniu przez Romę grupa przeniosła się na australijskie równiny, by tam dalej prowadzić swą działalność. Podczas pobytu (wbrew własnej woli) w Genoshy, Rogue uświadomiła sobie, że osobowość Ms. Marvel jest nie tylko nadal w niej, ale że może przejmować nad nią kontrolę. To właśnie dzięki pomocy Carol, Rogue wydostała się z genoshiańskiego więzienia, gdy Wipeout pozbawił ją mocy. Gdy Danvers przejmowała ciało młodej mutantki, jej absorpcyjne moce były pod ścisłą kontrolą. Wynika z tego, że problemy Rogue z jej zdolnościami mają podłoże psychologiczne. Niedługo po "Inferno" mutantka znów musiała zmierzyć się z Nimrodem, który tym razem połączył się z Master Moldem. Bitwa zakończyła się wciągnięciem Rogue i Nimroda do Siege Perilous. Kobieta pojawiła się w siedzibie X-Men w Australii mając pamięć nie zmienioną (zazwyczaj każda istota, która przeszła przez bramę traciła pamięć i rozpoczynała nowe życie). Po chwili zorientowała się, że osobowość Ms. Marvel jak i jej moce zniknęły. Ponieważ baza X-Men została przejęta przez Reavers, Rogue musiała się salwować ucieczką wykorzystując teleportacyje moce zaabsorbowane od Gateway'a. Zdolności aborygena zaprowadziły ją do Savage Land. Trafiła tam też Ms. Marvel. Siege Perilious rozdzieliło dwie kobiety dając im osobne ciała, jednak Brama nie miała wystarczająco dużo energii życiowej by je utrzymać przy życiu. Rogue nie chcąc ponownie zabić Carol niemal poddała się. Byłą X-Man uratował Magneto, który pozbawił przytomności obie walczące kobiety. Magnus wykorzystał energię Ms. Marvel i przywrócił siły Rogue. Jej moce jednak nie powróciły, więc postanowiła ona pozostać z Lehnsherrem w Savage Land. Wraz z nim oraz Ka-Zarem i Nickiem Fury udało jej się pokonać Zaladane, samozwańczą mistrzynię magnetyzmu. Podczas walki z jej ludźmi moce Rogue powróciły. Choć możliwa była szansa na zaistnienie związku pomiędzy nią i Magneto, to mistrz magnetyzmu zaprzepaścił ją mordując Zaladane. Po tych wydarzeniach Rogue chciała dołączyć do X-Men, jednak nie wiedziała jak się z nimi skontaktować (byli wtedy w Shi'ar), więc wyruszyła na Wyspę Muir. Na swoje nieszczęście nie wiedziała, że wyspa została opanowana przez Shadow Kinga. Tam Moira MacTaggert, pod kontrolą Kinga, organizowała krwawe igrzyska mutantów. Po dotarciu, Rogue także padła ofiarą potężnego telepaty. Po pokonaniu Farouka, X-Factor dołączyli do X-Men, a młoda mutantka stała się członkiem niebieskiej formacji. Wtedy też rozpoczął się jej romans z Gambitem. Debiut w nowym składzie nie był zbyt przyjemny, ponieważ Rogue musiała zmierzyć się, a potem patrzeć na śmierć człowieka, którego mogła pokochać, Magneto. Niedługo po tych wydarzeniach, w dość dziwnych okolicznościach dowiedziała się, że Remy ma żonę. Bella Donna Boudreaux przybyła z Nowego Orleanu po LeBeau, by pomógł on położyć kres tajemniczym morderstwom członków ich rodzinnych klanów. Później podczas wydarzeń z Kryształem M'Kraan, Rogue wreszcie pozwoliła sobie na pocałunek z Gambitem, gdyż uważała, że i tak to nic nie zmieni, ponieważ świat stał na krawędzi zagłady. Interwencja Bishopa zapobiegła zniszczeniu linii czasowej i Rogue wchłonęła moc oraz wszystkie mroczne sekrety Remy'ego. Nie mogła ona tego wytrzymać i opuściła grupę wraz z Icemanem, który obiecał zaopiekować się nią. Gdy Gambit odzyskał przytomność natychmiast odszukał swą ukochaną, jednak konfrontacja spowodowała jedynie, że Rogue powiedziała mu w twarz, że z nimi wszystko skończone. Po tych bolesnych wydarzeniach młoda mutantka na dobre opuściła X-Men. Przez chwilę wiodła "normalne" życie kelnerki, jednakże to szybko się skończyło, gdy została porwana przez oddziały Operation: Zero Tolerance. Z ich rąk została uratowana przez Josepha, o 20 lat młodszego klona Magneto. Dwójka ta dołączyła do X-Men akurat w chwili, gdy Onslaught rozpoczął swój terror. Po pokonanie mrocznej strony Xaviera, Rogue i Joseph dołączyli do grupy na dobre. Podczas bożonarodzeniowej nocy mutantka wraz z innymi członkami zespołu, została teleportowana przez Gladiatora do Shi'ar. Tam pod jej dowództwem X-Men pokonali Phalanx, wtedy też Rogue wyjawiła, że wciąż kocha Gambita. Podczas drogi powrotnej na Ziemię statek wiozący mutantów został uszkodzony, a oni sami pojmani przez robota Nanny. Więzieni i pozbawieni mocy, Remy i Rogue mogli w końcu spędzić ze sobą noc. Ich szczęście nie mogło trwać wiecznie i następnego ranka Gambit został postawiony przed niby-sądem przez Magneto przebranego za Czerwonego Eryka. Wtedy właśnie Rogue dowiedziała się, że LeBeau miał swój udział w masakrze Morlocków dokonanej przez Marauders. Kobieta pozostawiła swojego ukochanego w dziczy Antarktyki. Ostatecznie Remy powrócił do X-Men i pogodził się z nią. Niedługo po tych wydarzeniach Rogue miała możliwość pozbycia się swych mutacyjnych mocy, jednakże po rozmowie z Mystique doszła do wniosku, że swoim samolubnym działaniem mogłaby narazić innych mutantów. Po pokonaniu High Evolutionary'ego i zniszczeniu jego satelity, Rogue została wybrana nowym liderem X-Men. Choć z początku niepewna nowej roli, wkrótce wykazała się talentem dowódczym. Podczas wydarzeń "Maximum Security", gdy Ziemia została zamieniona w intergalaktyczne więzienie, Rogue uratowała członkinię Cadre K z rąk Blood Brothers. Była to młoda Skrull o imieniu Z'Cann. Umierając musiała ona przekazać Rogue plany Xaviera pozwalające uwolnić Bishopa i odeprzeć inwazję obcych. Z'Cann nie znała możliwości X-Manki i dzięki swojej telepatii wzmocniła jej moce by upewnić się, że dojdzie do transferu. Spowodowało to, że Rogue zostały przekazane geny Skrull, które następnie zmieszały się z ludzkimi i Kree. Dzięki temu mutantka mogła przywoływać moce każdej super-istoty, którą kiedykolwiek dotknęła. Niestety Rogue nie uzyskała kontroli nad tym i moce czasem manifestowały same (np. pazury Wolverine'a same wysuwały się pod wpływem emocji). Dzięki wspólnym sesjom medytacyjnym z Loganem, Rogue uzyskała pewną kontrolę na swoimi rozszerzonymi zdolnościami. Podczas ataku Bractwa na Wyspę Muir, Mystique próbowała zamordować Rogue, jednak ta przeżyła dzięki czynnikowi samogojącemu i zadała swej przybranej matce równie śmiertelny cios. Dzięki późniejszej konfrontacji w szpitalu X-Men dowiedzieli się o istnieniu trzynastu dzienników Destiny. Według Mystique, jest w nich zapisana prawda o przyszłości homo superior. Storm, znając potencjał Xaviera i zdając sobie sprawę jak olbrzymim zagrożeniem by był wiedząc co przyniesie przyszłość, postanowiła z niewielką grupką X-Men opuścić posiadłość w celu odnalezienia dzienników. Wśród grupy Ororo znaleźli się Beast, Bishop, Thunderbird Sage, Psylocke oraz Rogue. Ostatnio zespół stracił Elizabeth w walce z tajemniczym Vargasem i oczyścił Gambita z zarzutów o morderstwo. Najnowsze dzieje Rogue obejmują inwazję obcych wojsk z innego wymiaru. Ich przyczółkiem stał się Madripoor. Na ich nieszczęście, grupa Storm trafiła do tego samego miejsca. Rogue poprosiła Sage, by umożliwiła jej kontrolę nad wszystkimi mocami, które posiadła, ponieważ to uczyniłoby z niej jednoosobową armię zdolną powstrzymać pochód wojsk Khana. Tessa zgodziła się i Rogue mogła rozpocząć walkę. Dziewczyna starała się też oswobodzić Gambita, którego mutacyjne moce zostały wykorzystane do otwarcia portalu pomiędzy wymiarami. Choć inwazję cudem odparto, to próba uwolnienia cajuna przez Rogue o mało nie skończyła się śmiercią obojga mutantów. Oboje pozbawieni mocy postanowili chwilowo odpocząć od pełnego niebezpieczeństw życia studentów Xaviera i osiedlili się w Valle Soleada. Powrócili jednak, gdy drużyna Storm potrzebowała pomocy w walce z tajemniczym Eliasem Boganem. Restartowane moce nie przywróciły siły i wytrzymałości Carol Danvers lecz wkrótce Rogue podczas wizyty w Japonii przypadkowo nabyła nowe od ciężko rannego Sufire'a. Po powrocie do Instytutu Gambit i Rogue zaczęli brać u dział w telepatycznych sesjach prowadzonych przez Emmę Frost, które miały pomóc w kontroli absorpcyjnych zdolności młodej mutantki. Nie przyniosły jednak one żadnych rezultatów, gdyż Remy był rozkojarzony. Było to spowodowane przez Mystique, która podając się za młodą mutantkę Foxx próbowała go uwieść. Gdy to wyszło na jaw Mystique poprosiła o przyjęcie do X-Men i przedstawiła Rogue Augusta, mutanta, który według Ravel byłby dla niej odpowiedni, bo neguje jej zdolności. Choć Anna nie chciała swej matki w Instytucie to reszta X-Men postanowiła dać jej szansę. Po M-Day, gdy Apocalypse został przywrócony do życia i zaatakował szkołę Rogue z przerażeniem patrzyła na Gambita, który z własnej woli stał się jednym z Jeźdźców Apokalipsy. Anna próbowała przypomnieć mu kim jest lecz wiele nie wskórała i gdy X-Men w końcu uporali się z Apocalyse'em Remy odszedł wraz z Sunfire'em. Po tych wydarzeniach Rogue zaczęła się izolować od reszty X-Men. Po starciu z Children of the Vault Rogue skompletowała wypadową drużynę X-Men i na pokładzie zdobycznego Konkwistadora opuściła Instytut Xaviera. Galeria Captain_America_Vol_1_618_X-Men_Evolutions_Variant.jpg Rogue and Priscilla (Earth-616) 0001.jpg|Rogue i jej matka Rogue and Priscilla (Earth-616) 0002.jpg|Rogue i jej matka Rogue Storm Shadowcat Lockheed 0001.jpg Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) 005.jpg|Rogue w czerwonej sukience Rogue117.JPG Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) 001.jpg X-Men_Unlimited_Vol_1_6_Pinup_003.jpg Rogue 002.gif Rogue 003.gif Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616).jpg Rogue 014.jpg Rogue 006.jpg Prime Rogue 0001.jpg Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616).gif Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) 002.jpg X-Men_Vol_2_103.jpg X-treme X-Men Women.jpg X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 18 p10.jpg Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) 003.jpg Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) 020.jpg Rogue 010.jpg rogue Ms. Marvel (2006) 008 22.jpg X-Men Legacy Vol 1 227 page 00 Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616).png Rogue x-men192.jpg Rogue in the green cape.jpg rog 000.jpg rogue x-women.jpg rogue marvel swimsuit - 3_26-27.jpg Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) 007.jpg|Rogue jako Greg Horn rogue Marvel Illustrated 01-34-35 Small.jpg X-Men Legacy Annual Vol 1 1 page - Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616).jpg XML_FrankBlack-CPS_030.jpg|Rogue i Magneto Rogue (Earth-616) 005.jpg Rogue astonishing xmen.jpg Rogue xmen legacyb.jpg Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) from Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 11.jpg Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) from Avengers Academy Vol 1 38.jpg Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) from A+X Vol 1 1.jpg Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) and Calvin Rankin (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 1 275.jpg Rogue 2.jpg|X-Men Annual Vol 2 1996 Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 5 Coipel Variant cover.jpg Gambit & Rogue from Gambit Vol 5 11.jpg Rogue_(Anna_Marie)_(Earth-616.)from Gambit Vol 5 11.jpg.jpg Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) 002.png Ana Marie (Earth-616) X-Men 1.jpg Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) 0047.jpg|Jim Lee kostium Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) Avenger.png Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) X-Men 02.png Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) 0050.jpg|Rogue z mocami Archangel'a, Colossus'a, Psylocke, Wolverine'a i X-23. Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) X-Men Legacy Vol 1 259.jpg|Rogue in Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) from Uncanny Avengers Annual Vol 1 1.jpg|Rogue in } Remy LeBeau & Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616).gif Gambit & Rogue 5.jpg Gambit & Rogue 2.JPG Gambit & Rogue 7.jpg Gambit and Rogue 005.jpg Gambit & Rogue 3.JPG Remy LeBeau & Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616).jpg Gambit & Rogue 11.jpg Gambit & Rogue 021.jpg Gambit & Rogue 022.jpg Gambit & Rogue 023.jpg Remy LeBeau (Earth-616) and Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616).jpg Marvel Swimsuit Special Vol 1 4.jpg X-Men Legacy Vol 1 224 Variant.jpg X-Men_Legacy_Vol_1_236_Choi_Variant.jpg File:Dazzler_Vol_1_22.jpg File:Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_158.jpg File:Rom31.jpg File:Rogue Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg File:X-Men Legacy Vol 1 232 Textless.jpg File:X-Men Legacy Vol 1 234 Textless.jpg File:X-Men Vol 2 103 Textless.jpg|X-Men Vol 2 103 File:X-Men Vol 2 169 Textless.jpg|X-Men Vol 2 169 File:X-Men Vol 2 171 Textless.jpg|X-Men Vol 2 171 File:X-Men Vol 2 173 Textless.jpg|X-Men Vol 2 173 File:X-Men Vol 2 185 Textless.jpg|X-Men Vol 2 185 File:X-Men Vol 2 199 Textless.jpg|X-Men Vol 2 199 File:X-Men Vol 2 204 Textless.jpg|X-Men Vol 2 204 File:X-Men Annual Vol 2 2007 Textless.jpg File:X-Men The End Vol 2 6 Textless.jpg File:Generation_Hope_Vol_1_1_Variant_Djurdjevic_Textless.jpg File:Gambit & Rogue 8.jpg File:X-Men_Legacy_Vol_1_239_Women_of_Marvel_Variant.jpg File:Wizard 104 cover by Joe Jusko.jpg File:Rogue Phoenix Storm & Shadowcat (by Ken Branch).jpg File:Rogue Vol 2 4 Textless.jpg|Jako Julie Bell File:Rogue Vol 3 1 Textless.jpg|Rogue #1 File:Rogue Vol 3 2 Textless.jpg|Rogue #2 File:Rogue Vol 3 3 Textless.jpg|Rogue #3 File:Rogue Vol 3 4 Textless.jpg|Rogue #4 File:Rogue Vol 3 5 Textless.jpg|Rogue #5 File:Rogue Vol 3 6 Textless.jpg|Rogue #6 File:Rogue Vol 3 7 Textless.jpg|Rogue #7 File:Rogue Vol 3 8 Textless.jpg|Rogue #8 File:Rogue Vol 3 9 Textless.jpg|Rogue #9 File:Rogue Vol 3 10 Textless.jpg|Rogue #10 File:Rogue Vol 3 11 Textless.jpg|Rogue #11 File:Rogue Vol 3 12 Textless.jpg|Rogue #12 Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 1 Midtown Comics Variant Textless.jpg File:Rogue 004.jpg|Rogue X-treme X-Men File:X-Treme X-Men Savage Land Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg File:X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 6.jpg File:X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 7.jpg File:X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 14.jpg File:X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 17.jpg File:X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 31.jpg File:X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 32.jpg File:X-treme X-Men X-Pose Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) 0021.jpg Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) 006.jpg Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) 0029.jpg fr2QK.jpg pobrane.jpg 5567169-4349932907-1a6b4.jpg|Rogue odbiera moce She-Hulk. 15024669201901157076209.jpg|Rogue and Ice Man w filmie|link=Rogue and Ice Man google Media Komiksy Filmy * X-Men (2000) * X-Men 2 (2003) * X-Men: Ostatni Bastion (2006) * X-Men: Przeszłość, która nadejdzie (2014) Seriale Gry * X-Men: Next Dimension Ciekawostki * Rogue nie posiada już zdolności Ms.Marvel. * Rogue nie posiada już zdolności Sunfire * Rogue nie jest już zarażona Virusem Strain 88 * Rogue nie posiada już ulepszonych mocy przez Sage * Rogue utraciła kontrolę nad swoimi mocami * Rogue należy do Avengers de:Rogue en:Rogue es:Rogue nl:Rogue pt-br:Vampira ro:Rogue Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:X-Men Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:X-Men Ziemia-616 Kategoria:1981 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Członkowie X-Men (Ziemia-616)